


Pa šta

by orphan_account



Category: Love Stage!! & Back Stage!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Hrvatski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Pa šta

Ryouma i Izumi sjedili su u poznatom restoranu pod imenom Auclair Perier. Taj restoran bio je ukrašen po francuskom stilu, toliko da bi čovjek mogao zaboraviti kako nije negdje u Parizu nego u Tokyo ako bi na trenutak zaboravio sve osobe japanskog porijekla koje odaju suprotnome. Restoran je spajao stari francuski stil sa modernim; cijelom prostorijom prožimala su se zlatne, bijele, sive i bež boje, a dekoracije su zračile riječi skupo. Plafon je bio oslikan cvjetnim uzorcima koji su se rasprostirali diljem restorana, a isto tako je iznad cijele prostorije visio pozlaćeni luster sa milijun krastila koji su bili elegantno oblikovani i poredani tako da liče na ples kapljica vode. 

Biti u odijelu je kod osamnaestogodišnjaka stvaralo neugodno, ali je on isto tako bio potpuno siguran kako bi se osjećao još gore nije li se odlučio za nešto previše formalno. Njegov pojava bila bi ista onoj pojavi ribe na kopnu; svatko bi prepoznao kako on tu ne pripada sa 2 kilometra udaljenosti.

"I što kažeš?", upitao je Ryouma dok je listao meni. Izgledao je poprilično ležerno zbog čega čega je Izumi ostao začuđen - nitko nije trebao izgledati tako dobro i udobno u crnom odijelu za koje je Izumi znao kako čovjek poželi umrijeti u njemu. Naravno, ne isto odijelo koje je njegov momak nosio, ali sa sličnim krojem je imao i više nego dovoljno iskustva. Iskustva koje svakako nije želio imati. 

"Pa, pisci su moj lik upropastiti. Totalno. Nakon što je ubio Akiru ne vjerujem kako se to više može i popraviti, ali snimanje same scene je bilo užasno, toliko da užasnije ne može biti."

Sve što je morao odraditi mu je čitavu glumu omrzlo. Radnja koja u sebi sadrži krv, odnosno ubojstvo, bila je već i više nego dovoljno teška za odglumiti, pogotovo kada mu je osoba koju je morao usmrtiti odnosno njegov glumac ili glumica bio drag. Miješanje kostima, koji su sami po sebi bili izuzetno neugodni, mu je samo dodatno otežavali stvari - njegove kretnje su bile ograničene, a pokreti koje je nastojao učiniti morali su biti pažljivi i precizno izvedeni jer su kostimi bili skupi, a popravak istih bi odužilo snimanje na nekoliko dana najmanje. Ovisno o tome koliko su intrikantni. Piscima valjda nije bilo dovoljno što je već radnja djela smještena u viktorijskog Engleskoj gdje je odjeća bila katastrofalna, već su morali ubojstvo baš staviti na maskenbal. Gluma svejedno nikad nije bila nešto u čemu je on uživao, niti je ikad htio biti glumac. 

No, više nije ni bilo vremena za razmišljanjem o tim stvarima. Najmanje je završilo, a najbolja stvar koju bi mogao učiniti za sebe je zaboraviti tu cijelu stvar. 

Preciznije, više nije mogao misliti na sve gluposti koje su se dogodile za vrijeme snimanje jer je njihov konobar, koji je trebao primiti njihovu narudžbu, pao mrtav. Nije pao mrtav samo odjednom, odnosu s jednog trena na drugi, već mu se prvo omantalo, god postajao težak i nepravilan, a onda kada je već ležao na podu počeo se i gušiti. To je bio prizor koji je on htio zaboraviti, više što je ikada išta u svome životu htio. 

Ne dugo nakon roka, došla je i hitna pomoć - naravno, odveć prekasno. Konobaru više nije bilo spasa, a kako se kasnije ispostavilo - barem je Izumi tako pročitao u novinama -, čak i kada bi oni došli i 10 minuta prije, njemu svakako ne bi bilo spasa. Za otrov koji je tekao njegovim krvotokom nije bilo lijeka - ili barem poznatog koji bi oni mogli nabaviti u Japanu. Svi protuotrovi koji su bili u postojanju, su u stvari samo kontrolirali simptome; služili su za preživljavanje i kako bi žrtva imalo koliko toliko normalan život.

Policija je odradila svoj posao - krivac je pronađen prije nego što mu je još neka osoba došla pod ruke, a saznalo se kako ih je imao u planu usmrtiti najmanje 6. Kako divno. Možda je bilo smiješno, ali iako je policija pokazala svoju kompentemciju, on im je sve manje vjerovao. Možda zato što je glavni inspektor pokazivao mržnju prema njemu, kao da je on bio taj zbog koga je čovjek umro. Ponašao se gore prema njemu nego prema stvarnom kriminalcu, a za to čak nije ni postojao razlog.

Jednom riječju, moglo bi se reći kako je Izumi ostao traumatiziran. Gledao je čovjeka kao umire tešku smrt pred njim, bio usporavanje satima, tretiran kao zadnja bijeda, a na kraju svega toga je još morao snimati scenu u kojoj je on bio ta osoba koja ubija.


End file.
